


Despite Everything

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He was with Kento because he loved him and, despite everything, he felt loved.





	Despite Everything

Nikaido had often wondered why he persisted in his relationship with Senga.

The younger one was childish, he treated him like his presence was expected, he made him feel less than nothing when they were all together.

He turned to look at him, sitting on the couch next to him, and saw him smiling.

Instinctively, he leant toward him, bringing a hand behind his head and kissing him.

He liked to kiss him. He felt like he belonged to him when he kissed him.

He was with Kento because he could go over his flaws.

He was with Kento because he loved him and, despite everything, he felt loved.


End file.
